


awakened

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	awakened

Clark awoke to the sensation of wet lips on his abdomen, tongue in his navel. He groaned, keeping his eyes closed.

The tongue traced a line from navel to groin. The mouth followed his hard cock to the tip and engulfed it in wet heat. Just enough suction, friction, movement to make Clark squirm, then the mouth moved on. Unhesitating, the tongue plunged inside, fucking Clark with its insistent motion. The hand jacking his cock and tongue fucking his ass overwhelmed him.

One last thrust and he came, muffling his shout with a pillow so he wouldn't wake his parents.


End file.
